It's not a sad ending but just another beginning
by XXXheartuXXX
Summary: He finally found the perfect girl for him.But what if his father takes control over her whole being, how will he get her back?And if he did get her back what happened after that?Read this one shot and find out all the answers.


Nina Williams was at Jin Kazama's told her to go off to Russia. Nina:I hope you two will realise what will happen.  
>Jin:If the world would be destroyed by a mere father-son quarrel,then let it be.<br>Nina:'She' might still be alive.  
>Jin:I still believe she is.<p>-At -<br>Anna:We'll use an organic approach.  
>Kazuya:Is she still unready?<br>Anna:Don't worry,Professor said just a bit more.  
>Kazuya:Then,Anna,fly off to Kyoto.<p>

-At the fight between Kazuya and Jin-  
>Kazuya:Do you still think you're worthy to be my opponent?<br>Jin:I'll do waterver it takes to beat you my mother.  
>Kazuya:No matter what you do,she-no, they won't come back to you.<br>Jin:...  
>Kazuya:Maa ii,I will test see if you are strong enough to fight me. Ooide.<br>A young woman stepped out of the had long,black hair and blood-red eyes.  
>She's wearing a white tank top with a leather blazer over it and jeans with below-knee high boots.<br>Jin's eyes widen.  
>Jin:Rima...<br>She did not noticed that she's not expressing any was no life in her eyes.  
>Kazuya:She only listens to me.<br>Jin flared with rage.  
>Jin:What did you do to her?<br>Kazuya:She has NanoTechnology inside her body.I control her.  
>Jin was angrier this time knowing the person he loves was controlled by his father.<br>Kazuya:Now,Jin,if you defeat her I will see your true resolve. Rima,defeat him.  
>Rima:Understood,Kazuya-sama.I'll defeat Kazama Jin.<br>She sounded like a was more human than ran towards Jin and started to attack.  
>It was a long could only defend his couldn't hurt her.<br>Jin:Rima,listen to me.  
>But she didn't reply.<br>Rima was charging was about to attack when Jin said-  
>Jin:Yuki-onna.<br>She fist was in front of Jin's face but she still doesn't display any emotion.  
>Kazuya was shocked.<br>Kazuya:Why did you stop?  
>Jin:You really are a youkai.<br>Rima:...  
>Kazuya was enraged.<br>Kazuya:Rima,I order you to kill that man!  
>Rima:Order accepted.<br>She took out leather gloves and put them charged towards Jin punched Jin on the stomach and flew up to a was running to Jin and her gloves were surrounded by lightning just stood there waiting for her enough,he was punched again in the stomach but it didn't hurt that he looked at Rima he was were tears flowing out of her lifeless eyes.  
>Rima:J-Jin...<br>Kazuya was also took out a remote and pushed a collapsed and Jin caught eyes were wide open with tears still flowing noticed she wasn't was boiling mad.  
>Kazuya:Well now that the interruption's gone we can fight seriously.<br>A dark aura was surrounding eyes were full of despise.  
>Jin:I'll kill you!<br>Jin flew towards Kazuya and puched him in the fought was the first to change in his devil form.  
>Jin also again,they Jin defeated Kazuya,he took the remote him.<br>Kazuya:This is not over that.  
>Kazuya fell into a reverted back into his human form and ran to Rima's he reached her,he pressed a button and Rima gasped for air and crushed the remote and hugged the woman in front of first,<br>Rima was surprised but soon enough he hugged Jin back.  
>Rima:Jin.<br>Jin:Rima.  
>She reached for his cheek and caressed leaned his face on her they have stood up,Jin lowered his head and kissed was surprised but later on she responded to his the time they part,Jin carried Rima in a transformed into his devil form and flew off.<p>

-A few years after-  
>Jin continued to run the Mishima Zaibatsu while Rima became a teacher of all subjects at the Mishima Polytech Highschool.<br>She was also the person who the students run to for advices,comfort or just a talk. She was known for her kindness,  
>beauty and her reputation as an intelligent teacher.<br>-One day-  
>Xaoyiu:Sensei,I've been wanting to ask you something.<br>Rima:What is it,Ling-san?  
>Xaoyiu:Are you married?<br>Rima:No.  
>Xaoyiu:Really?That's kinda hard to believe.<br>Rima:Oh? Why not?  
>Xaoyiu:Because Sensei is beautiful,kind and smart so it's kinda hard to think that you're not married ,boys line up to girls like you.<br>Rima chuckled.  
>Rima:It's true that I'm not married yet but I'm in a relationship.<br>who's the lucky man?  
>Rima:The owner if this school.I believe you know him.<br>Xaoyiu:The owner of the school you say... hmmm...  
>Rima:...<br>Xaoyiu's eyes widen as she realises who Rima's lover is.  
>Xaoyiu:No way...Sensei,you can't be serious...You fell for Jin?<br>Rima chuckled.  
>Rima:I'm afraid so.<br>Xaoyiu:I can't believe it! I can't believe someone would fall for that man's sour face!  
>Rima couldn't help but laugh at Xaoyiu's turned to her wristwatch.<br>Xaoyiu:Look at the time.I have to go now.I'll see on tomorrow,Sensei.

Rima waved her hand at Xaoyiu as she left the school with went back to her office to fix her things,as she was about to put a bunch of test papers inside a drawer when a black sports car stopped in front of the school gate.  
>A man went out and waited by the was wearing a black polo with a pair of smiled,picked up her bag and went out to meet with she reached him he removed his shades and she kissed him on the cheek as he opened the door for drove away to a restaurant.<br>-While they were eating-  
>Rima:How was your day,Jin?<br>you?  
>Rima:The same although a lot of my male students keep asking me if I have a boyfriend.<br>Jin:I thought you told them you already have me?  
>Rima:I did,a lot of they wouldn't seems that they can't believe it.<br>Jin:Just don't accept any offers any you'll be fine.  
>much,darling?<p>

Rima was so cute when he's jelaous even though they're just her went home after eating and they went to the couch to watch T. talked about other things before they decided to Rima didn't know is the surprise for her tomorrow.  
>-The Next Day-<br>There was a Hinamatsuri Festival at the Mishima Polytech Highschool and Jin was invited since he is the owner of the made it and Rima was so glad.A lot of highschool girls were having a crush on was evening already and there will be a firework shoot after the Williams,the school principal,told the student body that Jin Kazama will be having a special announcement tonight.  
>Nina:I would like to thank all of our students for coming here also,our school director, Kazama,will be having a very special announcement tonight.<br>Jin:Good evening to you for my special announcement,first,all talented students will be given a free scholarship to Kazama ,I would like to call Nishizawa to join us here in the stage.  
>Rima was wasn't supposed to be called to the as she is,she went to the her arrival,Jin led out her hand and Rima gracefully took students were cheering and some were even saying that they would make a good couple.<br>,there is something I would like to ask you tonight.  
>Rima:Yes,director?<br>Unexpectedly,Jin knelt down before Rima which shocked took out a small velevet box and revealed a ring inside held her right hand.  
>Nishizawa,would you do the honor of becoming my bride? In short,will you marry me?<br>Rima was was silent,waiting for her answer.  
>,I will.<br>Everybody slid the ring in her he stood up,she hugged her and was already teary-eyed by then.  
>Students:KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!<br>Rima laughed and smiled at lowered his down again and kissed the same time,the fireworks shoot up.  
>They had a grand wedding,everyone they knew was there.<br>-After 2 years-  
>They were eating dinner at home when Rima suddenly stood up and ran to the kitchen sink and threw followed went to a check-up and have known that Rima was pregnant with their first were happy,even though Jin wouldn't show was very would often tell Rima to just rest and he would do the made Rima very proud of his said that he would make his child feel the love and care a father could give so their child wouldn't be like was extra careful in everything she were already had a nursery ready.<br>One day,Rima was washing dishes when she felt her stomach wasn't supposed to be was only 3 months pregnant. She called Jin and he took her to the were shocked by what they learned.  
>Doctor:I'm sorry,Ma' child is no longer with us.<br>,Doctor,this can't be 're tell me you're lying.  
>Rima cried hard then and comforted was always silent after times she would just sit at the balcony,stare out at the sky and rub her abdomen.<br>Jin:We could still try again.  
>He sits beside her.<br>Rima:I'm sorry,Jin.  
>Jin:It's not your did everything to keep our child safe.<br>Rima:Jin,please give me time.  
>Jin:Don't push yourself, we have plenty of time.<br>He kissed Rima and went back inside. Sure enough they tried again and this time they were extra their efforts,they were blessed with twins which they named Rina or Rin(girl) for short and Ruka(boy). 


End file.
